1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus capable of displaying a plurality of digital images on a single display portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital still cameras have a liquid crystal display having a size of about 2 to 3 inches and being capable of displaying a through image during photographing or displaying an image recorded in a memory card. For such liquid crystal displays, display performance such as an increase in screen size or an increase in definition while the body of cameras is made compact is improving, and various functions that utilize the improvement of display performance are proposed. One of the functions is called a “multi-display function” as disclosed in, for example, JP 2006-5640A, whereby a plurality of images can be displayed at a time.
JP 2006-5640A discloses a configuration in which a plurality of images are multi-displayed in the display screen of a single liquid crystal display, so that similar photographed images can be compared precisely. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 3 of JP 2006-5640A, display regions for two screen images are provided on the right and left of a display screen with the short side direction of the display screen aligned with the vertical direction, and a different image is displayed in each display region.
However, when two images are displayed in the display regions arranged on the right and left of a display screen with the short side direction of the display screen aligned with the vertical direction as disclosed in JP 2006-5640A, the size of each image becomes small, and the problem arises that the visual recognition of the details of the images is difficult.
Generally, a liquid crystal display mounted in a digital still camera has an aspect ratio of 4:3 or 16:9, and is disposed in a casing such that the short side direction is aligned with the vertical direction. Also, when photographing is performed by holding the digital still camera in an upright position (a position of the digital camera in which the short side direction of the liquid display is aligned with the vertical direction), the photographed images have an aspect ratio of 4:3 or 16:9, and the short side direction of the images matches the vertical direction. If two images are displayed in the right and left of the above-described liquid crystal display while retaining the aspect ratio of the images, the size of each image becomes small.